


twisted in bedsheets

by sxndazed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Their first morning together feels like a dream.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	twisted in bedsheets

Their first morning together feels like a dream.

It wasn't even like they did anything the night before. He doesn't think he's ready for that just yet anyway.

He was lying in bed when he felt it -- that presence he knows better than the back of his hand, that he would still know in sleep and in death, he thinks. He pulled back the curtains and opened the window to let him in. And to his surprise, even though he shouldn't be that surprised, he stayed.

They laid next to one another, their hands so close to touching that he could feel sparks at his fingertips. Sasuke's affinity for lightning could be part of it, but he doesn't think chakra natures have anything to do with the way his blood sings from being near him in any capacity. They spent moments in silence, washed in the moonlight that managed to get past the worn fabric of his curtains, before Sasuke asked him if he lost the hat he frequently wore to bed when he was younger or if he finally decided to grow up. Naruto swatted at his arm in reply and launched defenses that followed laughter because _fuck you, asshole, being seventeen doesn't stop me from wearing a hat if I want to._

He didn't think about the lack of heat behind those insults or the way his eyes gleamed or his mouth tilted into a smirk that turned into a soft smile that threatened to make Naruto's heart beat out of his chest.

So they spent the night exchanging quips that turn into stories and devolve into grunts and hums as the night passed.

When his eyes eventually shut, his last sight was the ceiling. He didn't think he could handle Sasuke being the last thing he sees at night and not being the first thing he sees in the morning.

He's used to it -- looking up at the ceiling and drifting, that is. He spends the first twelve years of his life waking up alone after all. The next five years consist of missions where he'll wake up and see a team member or mission leader a few feet away, but when he's able to sleep with his guard down, in his bed in his apartment that is both too big and too small, he wakes up alone.

So when he wakes up to shuffling sheets and deep, even breathing and warmth radiating from his side, he feels like it's a dream.

He looks to the side at the waves of black hair messily strewn across the pillow. He looks at how relaxed Sasuke's face is in sleep, the guard he usually has up so stiffly and precisely gone, and sees how tired he looks, weary and worn over the years, but also how young he is.

Despite Konoha's treatment of shinobi, of children, of orphans like them, Sasuke is still young.

His lips are parted, and his lashes are fanned out. The morning light is peeking in through the gap in the curtains and the way it shines on Sasuke is brilliant and warm, and Naruto is left with the urge to lean over and kiss him.

It's not the first time he has this feeling, and it certainly won't be the last. He won't act on it though, not today. He's dealt with these feelings and waited them out for years -- it wouldn't hurt to keep waiting, even if his heart aches from holding back.

Good things come to those who wait.

Instead, Naruto brushes the bangs from his face and watches his eyes flutter open with a sort of softness he's still trying to get used to.

He's greeted with a _stop being creepy, loser_ and a small smile that makes him question if he's stuck in some genjutsu. But then he gets pinched on the wrist, and he lets out a whine and a _shut up, asshole_ and takes it for what it is, and what it is, is glorious.

They shuffle out of bed, and Naruto prepares tea in the kitchen and scrounges around for food. They sit in silence, but the silence is filled with warmth and something Naruto doesn't dare name, not yet.

Their first morning together feels like a dream, but he knows it isn't because his dreams have never been this kind.

He smiles against the cup in his hand, and the day begins.

(When he wakes up a year later, in an unfamiliar town they've stopped at for the night, he is met with a dark head of hair and a warmth that fills his entire being.

This time, when his eyes flutter open, Naruto doesn't hesitate to lean over and press a kiss against his parted lips, doesn't hesitate to cup his cheek with one hand and tilt his head to the side.

They part with a light smack and a muttered _morning_ between their lips.

It doesn't stop feeling like a dream, but Sasuke makes sure he knows it's his reality.)


End file.
